Some beverages, such as red wine, are often considered to be more enjoyable after they have been exposed to air. There are numerous ways to achieve this aeration. One way is to, upon opening a new bottle of wine, pour the content into a decanter and let it “breathe.” Another way to achieve aeration is to open a bottle of wine some period before one plans on drinking it. Yet another way to aerate red wine is to pour the wine into wine funnels or strainers that are designed to divide the liquid into multiple streams, thereby exposing more of the liquid's surface to the air. Although the above technique may be helpful in aerating the wine, they often involve inconvenient extra steps that often result in splashing/spilling or require one to take an action long before he is ready to drink the wine. Furthermore, the degree of aeration that happens may not be enough to bring out the desired flavors in the wine.
An apparatus and method for achieving optimal aeration of a beverage without requiring much planning or cleanup is desired.